


摩登家庭

by plaguecity



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/F, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 菲亚
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecity/pseuds/plaguecity
Summary: 焦头烂额的执政凯瑟琳决定把她身为罪魁祸首的丈夫租出去，以解决新帝国的战争债务和财政危机。*这个是同性恋希和异性恋莱的版本。cp（我都不好意思说cp这两个字x）是弗朗兹·冯·玛林道夫x莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆（以及邱梅尔x莱因哈特）。*岳父逛窑子嫖到女婿的海棠文学，非常缺德、毫无逻辑、十分有病、各种捏造、谨慎阅读、随时撤离。
Relationships: Alexander Siegfried von Lohengramm/Felix Mittermeyer, Annerose von Grunewald/Hildegard von Mariendorf, Franz von Mariendorf/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. 女婿的兼职

希尔德的面前亮着三个屏幕：左边是她在军官俱乐部附属妓院做兼职的丈夫来信息、要求提前下班回家，右边是她带着亲戚周游费沙的父亲问饭做好了没有、他们走了一天累了，中间则是新帝国这个月的赤字动态——她有些怀疑她的丈夫最近有没有认真工作。很显然，莱因哈特刚开始兼职的第一个月，要比现在受欢迎的多。  
执政凯瑟琳叹了口气，简要的把报表截图发给莱因哈特，并且连续质问他“到底还有没有一点家庭责任感和对国家债务的羞耻心？”、“我当初真是瞎了眼才会同意嫁给你！”、“你以为我很喜欢你送的那些花吗？暴发户审美，名不虚传。”、“我家再怎么说也是正经贵族，你当初可是一穷二白，以后立宪了，孩子的生活费不都得靠我家的私产收税？”、“不买庄园不置地，在外面高风亮节立牌坊，回家就他妈知道坑老婆孩子”、“哭什么哭，没有我你巴米利恩就死一百回了！”……在对方终于屈服、自觉表示今晚留下加夜班后，又给他传了一些自己百忙之中收集的链接，语重心长的劝导他：趁美貌和与旧日下属的情面还在，用心做业务、要有服务意识。长得再漂亮，从事服务业没有服务意识是绝对不行的。何况等他以后年纪上去了，性格又这么烂，还有谁会光顾他呢？哪里还能收取这种几乎是无本买卖的暴利呢？

对付完丈夫，确保对方哑口无言心服口服，希尔德开始着手处理父亲这边的问题。  
——你们晚上别回家，没饭吃。  
——啊？女儿啊，我才跟你邱梅尔姨父吹完皇宫的伙食，这……  
——今天是法定节假日。帝国也要讲法律，该放假放假，该公休公休，都跟你女婿以前似的007是倒行逆施，革命了要上断头台的，明白吗？厨子我都让他们回去了。你们在外面解决吧！  
——可是外面餐馆也没开门啊？皇宫都放假，外面更加……  
希尔德想了想，也有道理。可是她实在不想让父亲和姨父——她家这些乱七八糟的亲戚，可没少给她惹麻烦，尤其是当年那个表弟——回来打扰她。毕竟，她好不容易才……希尔德突然灵光一现。  
——我给你发个地址，军官俱乐部，报我的名字就行，一条龙服务，别人放假他们营业，今天去正好。  
光标闪烁半天，对面终于认命，发来了一个“好”字。希尔德松了口气，门铃恰在此刻响起。  
暗金色短发的执政凯瑟琳连忙站起来，脸上的疲惫之色一扫而空。她对镜调整了一下自己的着装，用手梳了梳刘海，拨弄了一下耳环，然后三步并作两步来到门边。  
“安妮……”她打开门，接过对方手中的红酒，把一袭低胸白色长裙的女大公迎进家中。  
安妮罗杰挽住希尔德的胳膊，点了点自己的嘴唇，“这个色号，你上次推荐的，好看吗？”  
“当然了，你用什么色号不好看？只是我还想知道，”希尔德特意赶走了包括厨子在内的所有佣人，为的就是今晚，“除了好看……它好不好吃？”  
安妮罗杰会意，转身打量了一下四周，“我弟弟今晚不回来吗？”  
“他还要加班呢，”希尔德握住安妮罗杰白手套上方裸露出来的一截，然后按着手套边缘一点一点往下卷，“何况……”  
她俏皮的对安妮罗杰歪头眨眼，拨开她的长发，把美丽的下巴搁在安妮罗杰左侧锁骨，亲了一下后者露出半边的高耸乳房。  
“正主本人都来了，”希尔德打开起居室的大门，“还要赝品干什么呢？”

莱因哈特抓紧时间冲了个澡，洗掉上一班被轮流内射的精液——他第一个月不知道男的接客也可以要对方戴套，就是会少收一点钱，于是从第二个月开始他就不大乐意被那些军官们内射——不少还是熟人呢！但是后来希尔德告诉他，“当初不知道戴套，现在知道了？……你看看你的样子，相信我，你是不会得性病的，干脆以后都别带了，少用橡胶制品还能保护环境”，他也就没再坚持，宁可多收点钱早日还清战争债务……俗话说不当家不知柴米贵，如果不是被妻子要求来做这个兼职，打仗到底有多花钱，对他还一直只是个数字而已呢！  
擦干额发上沾到的水，莱因哈特梳了一会披到臀部的金发。他的头发又长又密又卷，很难一个人打理——可是希尔德不让他剪。他有一次和希尔德绊了两句嘴，说自从那次某名奇妙有了孩子的晚上之后，夫妻俩就再没上过床，感觉很怪异，但是希尔德假装没听懂，还找杂七杂八的理由骂了他一通，于是他在路过镜子时多看了自己两眼……想着是不是头发剪短会更有男子气概一点。结果知道他想剪头发的希尔德大为光火，一整周没理他，他只好放弃了这个想法。幸好他知道妻子还是爱他的……他有时候半夜醒来，能看到希尔德给他把被子拉到胸部以上，还温柔的摸他的脸；还有的时候突然转身，能捕捉到希尔德本来盯着他背影的爱慕眼神。……可能希尔德只是比较害羞，不太善于表达吧！  
把梳子上的金发摘下来扔进垃圾桶后，莱因哈特找了个软垫跪坐在上面，让屁股悬空休息一会，一面查看自己的新订单。  
“三刻钟、做全套，啊这一班也是两个人……名字是……”莱因哈特还没来得及翻页，刷成艳俗粉紫色的门应声而开。他和来人一时都愣住了，房间里只能听到腔调下流的电子音乐。  
最后还是他先反应过来，整理了一下自己半透明的纱裙，走上前去把两人迎进屋内。  
“爸爸……”他有点局促的挽住弗朗兹·冯·玛林道夫，故意忽略旁边那个自己没有好感的邱梅尔男爵——他可还没有忘记他的儿子当初干了什么好事！  
“你怎么来了，爸爸？”莱因哈特挣扎了一下，还是拨动自己耳边的金发，露出一个职业的笑容。

玛琳道夫隐约听女儿说过自己的皇帝女婿在外面做兼职……可他没想到是这种兼职！不不不，现在想来的话，怪不得今天一路走来、遇到那些认识的军官看他的眼神那么奇怪，而且前台还让他们签保密协议……果然他当初的怀疑是对的，莱因哈特的性取向果真有问题——他当初就对女儿说，要她慎重考虑，历史上很多有大成就的人，不是色情狂就是同性恋……但他没想到自己这个女婿还能更出格……他居然既是色情狂、又是同性恋！  
他一边哀叹自己当初心智不坚，没能救女儿于水火之中，让她和一个喜欢在外面女装卖淫、不知道朝多少下属掰腿露穴撅过屁股的同性恋结了婚；一边暗自发誓，管你是天王老子也好，这么羞辱我的女儿……我今天也要羞辱羞辱你！  
只是……结婚后就没再出入过这种场合的玛琳道夫伯爵有些踌躇，他到底要怎么做呢？

还没等他想清楚，一阵腹中道场的声音从亲戚身上传来……玛琳道夫这才想起他和邱梅尔两个人都没吃过饭。……他们本来是在找地方吃晚饭而已！  
“莱因哈特啊，”失节事小，饿死事大，玛琳道夫决定先吃饱了再说别的，“爸爸和你姨父逛了一天费沙，还没吃晚饭，你看……”  
莱因哈特立刻会意，他心算了一下，报了一个数字，“吃饭不算基础服务，这是额外要加的钱，可以吗？”  
玛琳道夫被那个数字吓了一跳，这是什么饭，就是吃金喝银也要不了这么多钱吧？“咱们可是一家人，”他怀疑的问女婿，“怎么要价这么高……不能给我打折吗？”  
莱因哈特面对岳父的质疑不太高兴，但还是耐心给他解释，“帐不是这么算的呀，爸爸？本来在这里吃饭有三档计费，我给你算了最高一档——你先别急！您看，正因为咱们是一家人，您给我钱，我回去再给您不就是了？这样左手倒右手，咱们又没损失——可是GDP就有了呀！那何不把帐面做高一点呢？这不正是royal family应该做的事情吗？”  
玛琳道夫被说服了。他觉得女婿好像也没女儿最近抱怨的那么笨啊，难道是希尔德眼光变高了吗？  
“行吧，”他和邱梅尔分别坐到软榻两侧，“那赶紧的弄饭吧。”

十分钟后，玛琳道夫总算知道了，这顿饭可能不是贵在材料，而是贵在吃法。  
莱因哈特找了两个软枕摞起来，小心翼翼的坐下去，然后依偎在岳父身上，引导他的一只胳膊环在自己身后，“爸爸想喝点什么吗？”邱梅尔男爵也凑过来，眼巴巴的看着他，但是他视而不见。  
“呃……葡萄酒？”玛琳道夫隔着薄纱、迟疑的摸着女婿的屁股……怎么连个内裤也不穿，摸起来倒是挺舒服的，就是……他摸了一会还是没忍住，干脆把裙子下摆掀起来，直接上手往莱因哈特股缝里乱揉。这么可爱的屁股……这软软热热的臀肉、湿漉漉的不知道提前抹了什么的小穴……怎么会是自己的女婿？！女儿怎么嫁给了这么个玩意！  
莱因哈特点点头，早有准备的从矮几下抽出一瓶葡萄酒，轻车熟路的开瓶，“那怎么喝呢？”他指了指自己的胸，又指了指自己的屁股，“是用上面喝，还是用下面喝？”  
“用上……上面喝？”玛琳道夫咽了口唾沫，不太确定的回答。  
很快他就知道了。莱因哈特一手拉下本来就很低的领子，把吊坠拨到一边，手法娴熟的揉弄自己的胸部和乳头，直到那里明显充血涨大，再用手托着，把恰够一口份量的葡萄酒顺着乳晕倒下去，将犹自悬挂着酒滴的乳头凑到岳父嘴边，“爸爸……您动作得快点，不然一会儿流光了。”  
玛琳道夫用这种方式喝了四五口酒，才放开女婿被咬出牙印的乳尖，最后舔了一下、免得浪费粮食。“女婿啊，”他有点犹豫的弹了下那圆鼓鼓的一颗乳珠，“你的奶头怎么是这么个颜色……看你的样子，我还以为你会是粉红色的呢。”  
莱因哈特有点不好意思，一边给他夹菜喂到嘴里一边回答，“本来是粉红色的……用多了还是会变色，我也没有办法……葡萄酒的花青素也有影响……可能下个月会停一个月，只喂客人白葡萄酒吧……爸爸，您再吸一口吗？”  
食物和酒下肚，玛琳道夫气色活泛，心里也没刚才那么生气了——可见人一半的脾气是饿出来的——就顺势接过莱因哈特手里的瓶子，按住他的肩膀不让他动，再把剩下的大半瓶酒直接从他锁骨上全倒下去，“过来，”他对在一旁看了半天的邱梅尔男爵使眼色，两人合力把莱因哈特按到地上，掀起他的裙子，“你别乱扭呀，爸爸的错……爸爸给你擦干净还不行吗？”把莱因哈特胸前擦的一片绯红、乳头肿胀之后，他又从背后架住莱因哈特的两只胳膊，让邱梅尔也终于能舔吸莱因哈特变色滴酒的奶尖，“你姨父怎么你了？人家死了儿子都没抱怨，你瞎摆什么脸色？现在看来那也算是你表弟……你知道养大一个病怏怏的小孩……父母有多不容易吗？……野孩子，你是不是自己没爹妈……就见不得人家爹妈开心？”莱因哈特被吸的又痛又痒，后穴里提前抹的、加了催情成分的润滑剂也开始发作，很快他就放弃抵抗，一边和两人接吻一边“爸爸”“姨父”的乱叫。  
“这才乖，”玛琳道夫气喘吁吁的放开他，从撒了一地的菜色中胡乱挑出几颗饭团，和着莱因哈特锁骨、小腹、腰窝积蓄的红酒揉了揉，不由分说的撑开他的后穴往里塞，“你吃饱了吗？……还想吃什么告诉爸爸，爸爸给你喂？”  
“我吃饱了，”莱因哈特两腿大开，努力想翻身去解玛琳道夫的裤链，他还没忘了自己的工作，“爸爸吃饱了吗？……爸爸还想玩什么？本来收了钱就是我伺候爸爸……怎么能反过来……让爸爸伺候我？”  
玩什么？玛琳道夫思考了一下，还真没什么主意。他看了一眼莱因哈特含满红白相交的湿饭、一吞一吐汁液外流的后穴……也不是很想立刻插那里，清理起来麻烦。  
然后他和邱梅尔对视一眼，有了主意。他本来也是为了孩子才勉为其难玩玩他……他是说他真正的孩子，他的独女希尔德……不是这个叫两声爸爸就以为可以攀亲戚的同性恋女婿。  
“这样吧，”他帮莱因哈特翻了个身，让他四肢着地趴在自己膝头，同时示意邱梅尔走到莱因哈特身后，卷高他皱皱巴巴满是酒污的裙子，拍了拍他撅起的白屁股。  
“我们来做个游戏，爸爸问你几个问题，”玛琳道夫像摸猫似的摸莱因哈特的长卷发，让他用牙齿解开自己的拉链，“你要是乖乖回答，爸爸就奖励你吃肉棒，否则的话……”他做了个手势，邱梅尔半是受到引诱、半是公报私仇，一手扒开那两片微微颤抖的臀肉，另一手朝着莱因哈特被食物酒水撑开的粉色肉穴和光洁白皙的会阴之间举起——用尽全力打了他一巴掌。  
“呜……”莱因哈特浑身一颤、语调可爱的叫了一声，抬眼湿漉漉的看着玛琳道夫。  
“乖孩子……你想吃肉棒，还是吃巴掌？”后者问他。  
莱因哈特想了一下低下头，一边小口小口的舔岳父勃起的阴茎，一边模糊不清的回答，“不想吃巴掌……想吃爸爸的肉棒……”

不到十五分钟，莱因哈特的后腰、臀尖、屁眼、会阴、大腿内侧……整个下半身都被打肿了。邱梅尔不喜欢看到他垂软晃动的男性特征，就用裙摆在那里系了个死结，不顾他的痛呼往上硬缠用纱裙裹紧绑死。莱因哈特到后面也不知道自己是哪里疼，甚至是不是在疼了……他只能趴在玛琳道夫大腿上，呜呜咽咽的流着口水抗议。  
“爸爸，别让姨父打我了……我没有撒谎呀？……我真的不是同性恋！……我是真的喜欢希尔德……”  
玛琳道夫也有点疑惑。不管邱梅尔怎么打他，莱因哈特始终坚称自己是异性恋，娶希尔德的唯一原因是爱她，想和她好好过日子……可是看看他这个到处流水、没脸没皮、挨打了还发情的下贱样子！  
然而莱因哈特死不松口，他也没办法……他总不能在这里把皇帝打死。而且……他看了看手表，他们订的钟点也快到了，今天是节假日，莱因哈特行情紧俏，下一班还有别的客人……时间一到，他就不能以“做个游戏”的名义这么打他了。  
“好吧，”玛琳道夫让邱梅尔停手，自己把女婿抱在怀里，哄小孩似的摸他的头发，“爸爸相信你……爸爸跟你玩呢，打疼你了没有？”  
“打疼了，”莱因哈特缩在岳父怀里跪着，不敢让屁股着地，眼神恨恨的看着邱梅尔，“但是不是爸爸打的……爸爸爱我，姨父才是坏人……”  
邱梅尔打上了瘾，还有点意犹未尽，不想就这么放过莱因哈特——过了这个村，可就没有这个店了。他走近二人，蹲下身，和莱因哈特对视——满意的看到莱因哈特先收回眼神，“呜”的一声埋头到玛琳道夫怀里，伸手抱住岳父的脖子。  
“来都来了，”邱梅尔解开裤头，掏出阴茎，伸手拉了一下莱因哈特的肛口边缘。那里面原先塞的饭团被这一通好打清理的差不多了，现在又能看到那些蠕动的深红嫩肉，“这是基础服务，不用另外加钱吧？”  
他的双手抓住莱因哈特红痕密布的腰，忽略后者叫疼的抽气，阴茎一挺就插了进去，故意每下都用身体撞在莱因哈特刚才被他打肿的地方，“坏孩子……你就记恨姨父……你杀了姨父家的独苗苗……姨父也不记恨你呀！姨父对你这么好……你叫几句好听的，不行吗？”  
邱梅尔干着干着，觉得莱因哈特里面开始出水，叫声变调，眼神也涣散了，于是干脆把他从玛琳道夫怀里剥出来，半抱着他、边干边走到镜子前。  
“你看看，”他摸着莱因哈特胸前那个银色的吊坠，指给镜子里的皇帝看，“就是这么个小玩意……弄死了我的儿子……现在呢？我们把它弄下来扔掉，好不好？……我们扔掉它，然后你做我的儿子，我做你的爸爸……我们一笑泯恩仇，好不好？”  
“不行……”莱因哈特整个人被按在镜子上挨操，但还是反手握住邱梅尔的手，不让他扔掉自己的项链，“不能扔……”  
“为什么？”邱梅尔凑到他耳边问，“你的岳父是你的假爸爸，他还有亲女儿，他恨死你这个抢走他女儿的同性恋了……但是我已经没有任何孩子了，我可以一心一意爱你……”  
“我不是同性恋，”莱因哈特坚称，“我喜欢希尔德……”  
“那这个链子是什么？为什么我不能扔掉它？”邱梅尔冷笑一声。  
“因为……”莱因哈特努力寻找一个理由，“因为……”他在邱梅尔拉走那条链子的时候终于想到。  
“因为这是另外的价钱，”他转身跪在地上，紧紧抱住邱梅尔的腰，不让他再往外走。  
邱梅尔停顿了一下，俯身擦了擦莱因哈特的脸，“好了好了，姨父跟你闹着玩呢……”  
“别哭了，啊？”

安妮罗杰从卧室出来进入小厨房。三十分钟后，希尔德也穿着睡袍出来，叫上亚历克下楼，三人一起吃早餐。  
“莱因哈特昨天没回来吗？”亚历克小心翼翼的开口。希尔德让他管莱因哈特叫莱因哈特，但是却不让他管安妮罗杰叫安妮罗杰……他只能叫她干妈。亚历克不知道自己为什么要把姑姑叫干妈，但是他也不敢问。  
“嗯，他加班，就睡在工作的地方了，”希尔德漫不经心的回答。  
亚历克还想再问，工作的地方不就是皇宫吗——但是却被希尔德打断。  
她惆怅的摸了摸亚历克的脸。多漂亮的一张脸蛋……为什么不是个女儿呢？  
“你看看这孩子，”希尔德在烤蛋糕和洋葱派的香气里问安妮罗杰，“简直长得和你一模一样呢……像是两滴水那么相似。”  
“你辛苦了，”安妮罗杰握住她的手，“当初真是太危险了……这孩子要是长得再像你一点就更好了。”  
“没关系，”希尔德也覆盖住安妮罗杰的手，“我宁可自己辛苦也不愿意让你受苦……你吃过太多苦头……但是以后再也不会了，我保证。”  
两人执手相看了一会，亚历克不自在的在椅子上挪了挪屁股。希尔德终于注意到他，于是放开安妮罗杰的手，用下巴点了点儿子，“你吃完了可以先去做功课……你昨天的作文写完了吗？”  
“什么作文呀，”安妮罗杰温柔的接话，“我们亚历克一定没问题的？”  
“题目叫做《我的理想》……让我们写长大以后想做什么……”亚历克小声回答。  
“那亚历克长大以后想做什么？”安妮罗杰继续问。  
“想……我想……”亚历克紧张的看了一眼希尔德，“莱因哈特说……所以我想……我想做一个伟大的皇帝——”希尔德“啪”的一声放下刀叉，亚历克立刻闭嘴。  
安妮罗杰不明白希尔德为什么突然生气，“怎么了？亚历克还小……你是觉得他好高骛远吗？”  
“俗话说，”希尔德调整了一下表情，温和的给安妮罗杰解释，“小时偷针、大时偷金，这么小就想当皇帝——以后长大岂不是想发动战争？说不定还想再统一几个宇宙呢！”  
“我再给你一次机会，”她威严的重新看向亚历克，“你长大想做什么？”

亚历克吓得说不出话来，但是希尔德又一再催促他。他脑子发蒙、拼命搜索，终于在快要哭出来前，想到了一个在希尔德和莱因哈特吵架时偷听来的词。  
“妓女，”亚历克抽抽噎噎的开口。  
“亚历克长大……想做妓女！”


	2. 男女有别

亚历克从未喜欢过年末团聚的家庭聚餐。  
他们两家人，也就是玛琳道夫家姑舅堂表直系旁系的四十几口人，罗严克拉姆家的全部人——皇帝本人和他并不姓罗严克拉姆的姐姐，以及象征两个家族结二姓之好的爱情结石……哦不结晶，亚历克自己。亚历克不喜欢这种团聚是有原因的，因为每年到这个时候他就会被迫学到一些新词……比如去年，他学到的是“软饭硬吃”。他不知道这个词具体是什么意思，但他知道这个词很严重……因为在希尔德满面怒容的说出“你还想软饭硬吃是怎么着？”之后，抱着胳膊站在中间的安妮罗杰掩嘴笑出了声，而本来在小声和妻子争执的莱因哈特彻底沉默，于是很快亚历克的姓就从罗严克拉姆-玛琳道夫变成了玛琳道夫-罗严克拉姆。当然，在这之前两年他已经改过一次姓，给罗严克拉姆加上了玛琳道夫的连缀……可那时他还是个三年级的小屁孩，感觉不到改姓带来的麻烦；去年他也只是个五年级的小学生……但今年他已经12岁，是个天天交作业的时候要写名字的、六年级的大孩子了！  
好在从罗严克拉姆-玛琳道夫变成玛琳道夫-罗严克拉姆并没有实际增加他的书写量，亚历克只是有些埋怨莱因哈特的取名水平，或许就像毕典菲尔特叔叔的女儿说的一样……他想起自己那天鼓足勇气在学校午饭时端着餐盘坐到活泼好动的橘发小女孩身边，问能不能跟她做朋友……但是后者和她的女伴们一起对他做鬼脸和大笑，“这是不行的！”小姑娘当时指着他的鼻子，“我们是不能和你做朋友的……你怎么不去找菲尼呢？他不是皇帝给你唯一指定的’男朋友’吗？”亚历克当时感到困惑，“……什么？你是说……’朋友’吗？”“哦不，”橘发的小姑娘挤眉弄眼的摇摇手指，“是’男朋友’……”然后她回头对其他玩伴小大人似得耸肩，“我说什么来着？他们家的人语文都不好，根本分不清这两个词。”  
亚历克现在回想起来还是有些愤怒，很显然是莱因哈特的声名连累了他……他的语言成绩一直很好，从来没有在拼写测试中考出过十名以外！

也许是因为这个原因，当莱因哈特来到他们这桌前，向希尔德要求“换一桌……坐到你们这边……”的时候，亚历克选择和妈妈还有干妈同仇敌忾，不给莱因哈特好脸色看。  
“大家还是夫妻……求你给我留点体面吧，”暗金色短发、一身猎装，只是戴着青玉耳环，涂着和女大公一个色号口红的执政凯瑟琳不耐烦的开口，“男的坐一桌、女的和小孩坐一桌，规矩从来都是如此。”  
她拿起餐巾掩饰性的遮住口型，示意莱因哈特低头聆听，“就算你长的不男不女，毕竟还是个男的……和我们坐在一起算怎么回事？嫌我在亲戚面前丢脸丢的还不够多吗？”  
“可我不喜欢喝他们那种酒，”莱因哈特仍然试图申辩，“……度数太高了，我……”  
“你可算了吧，”希尔德挥了挥手，“你怕什么？喝高了不是正好给大家助兴吗？我看男人们都挺喜欢你的……最近几次我跟爸爸抱怨你，他还破天荒的替你说话，我看他很快疼爱你这个女婿要超过我这个女儿了，”她又按了一下蠢蠢欲动准备开口的安妮罗杰，示意自己能说服丈夫，“你今年也36岁了，做皇帝好说歹说也做了13年，别还把自己当那个下贱的帝国骑士下的种……乖乖回去坐下，啊？”  
他的岳父玛琳道夫伯爵这时也走了过来，意味深长的按住莱因哈特的肩头，“怎么了，女婿？我这个女儿当男孩养大的，一向不会做低伏，你别跟她计较，”他解开皇帝的一颗扣子，伸手进去摸了两把，拧了一下，最后从扣缝里扯出两缕穿衣服时夹进去的卷曲金发，拍了拍莱因哈特的领口，“好孩子，放你自己穿一回衣服就穿成这样……头发夹住了也不知道疼吗？”  
莱因哈特拉住岳父从他脸颊摸到锁骨的手，低声回答，“没有，我只是……”如果他再年轻十几岁，也许会大发雷霆，但是说来奇怪，皇帝的脾气似乎随着年龄的上升烟消云散，以25岁为界，他越来越找不回以前那种随时应召的怒火……就好像设计他的人决意他已完成了全部使命，就算逃过回收，剩下的也只是垃圾时间而已。  
皇帝的目光在妻子和岳父身上来回扫动，感到自己孤立无援，于是侧脸转向自己的姐姐，“姐姐，我不想……”  
“不想什么？”安妮罗杰终于抓到说话机会，优雅的用小指点了点餐巾的边缘，“你现在和他们是一家人，和我又不是一家人，不该听长辈的话吗？……何况姐姐我一介女流，连个能依靠的男人都没有……我说话又有什么用呢？”  
莱因哈特移开视线，不再和安妮罗杰对视，任由岳父抓着他的手腕、搂着他的腰把他往另一桌带去，“有什么话不能直接和爸爸说？……不想喝白酒我们可以喝红酒，多大点事呢？”  
“……混得像个孤儿，”安妮罗杰看着弟弟长发及臀的背影点评了一句，回头给亚历克倒上果汁，“我们亚历克长大以后可不能这样啊？”

玛琳道夫带着女婿回到长桌时，酒水前菜已经全部就位，齿序最高、爵位最长的亲戚们也纷纷落座。  
他们看着玛琳道夫坐进主位、揽着皇帝让他侧身坐到自己大腿上、翁婿二人脸贴着脸说话……不由互相交换了一个了然的眼色。这些人都是当初第一帝国内战时期，由玛琳道夫家牵线搭桥、投靠莱因哈特军的旧贵族。彼时对于玛琳道夫能够慧眼识人、早烧冷灶可谓艳羡无比，个个都捧着他们这个好亲戚，指望改朝换代后能分一杯羹。这种艳羡在玛琳道夫家的女儿成为皇妃时达到高峰……然后在皇帝宣布立宪时惊疑四起，接着又在大宪章真的拟定、议会在同意保护皇室私产、但是规定第一家庭开销只能来自凯撒和凯瑟琳的私产抽税时彻底消散，玛琳道夫的家名也就此沦为笑柄——众所周知，如果不是实在拮据、徒有虚名的罗严克拉姆家族也不会落到一个男丁也没有、空置几年等着一个帝国骑士接收的地步，而帝国骑士缪杰尔家的祖产……缪杰尔姐弟是怎么发迹的，奥夫雷沙听过的那些故事，他们当然也都听说过。  
只是他们原本还以为那不过是真假参半的故事，直到这些家族中参军的年轻子侄去了费沙……就算签了保密协定试图封口，最脏的婊子都做了、还能靠立最高的牌坊抵消吗？世上岂有这样好处也要捞、清誉也要赚的两全美事？  
坐在右排玩纸巾的邱梅尔男爵此时不知道是想起什么，端着酒杯摇摇晃晃的站起，步态夸张的走到玛琳道夫身边，压低酒杯凑到皇帝嫣红的下唇、试探性的开口，“陛下……？”  
“这是家宴，何必见外？……叫他莱因哈特就可以了。”玛琳道夫当然也知道这帮人在想什么。说实话，他以前心里也是一肚子气，立宪也就算了，没私产还欠战争债他也忍了，可是把正经活都推给女儿干、还美其名曰什么“皇妃一定可以比我更贤明”，自己却跑去做一些趴在床上撅起屁股就能赚钱的下九流副业……姐姐也好弟弟也好，缪杰尔家果真是流着做妓女的血吗？还有他这个和莱因哈特长得一模一样、一点玛琳道夫的血脉都看不出来的便宜孙子……他当初难道真的是赌上全部身家性命，结果就投资了个寂寞吗？  
但是后来玛琳道夫也想开了。人啊，该认命的时候就得认命，他人生气我不气、气出病来无人替——好过也是过、赖活也是活，为什么不能多看看事物积极的一面呢？比如说……至少他这个女婿健康漂亮、大多数时候都很听话、美貌保质期又长，卖了这么久的淫都没得过性病，还省下一笔交健康保险的钱呢！  
邱梅尔也没假客气，立刻就坡下驴掐住莱因哈特的下巴，半是哄劝半是强迫的灌了他半杯高度数的蒸馏粮食酒，然后拿起纸巾，“怎么都洒了……姨父还没怎么你呢，就湿成这个样子？看看这枚小奶头，”他压低声音，隔着变得透明的薄衫揉弄皇帝立刻职业性挺起鼓胀的乳尖，“这么不检点的坏孩子……被别人看到要说闲话的……你想被别人说闲话吗？”  
“呜……我不想……”莱因哈特眨了眨湿润明丽的蓝眼睛，在岳父身上扭动想躲，又被抓着手固定、让邱梅尔继续摸他，只好下意识的用力摇头。  
“为什么不想？”邱梅尔一边揉他，一边亲他带着酒精蒸出红晕的光洁脸颊。  
“因为要做好孩子……不可以被别人说……不知道……姨父告诉我呜……”  
邱梅尔满意的完全解开莱因哈特的排扣，让他得以低头看到自己颜色不正常的两个奶尖，“俗话说，若要人不知、除非己莫为……但是俗话又说，无利不起早、无得不发声……所以你就算做了坏事，”他从玛琳道夫怀里抱出莱因哈特，抓着他的手把一杯斟满的透明酒液递到皇帝手里，“只要把大人们哄开心了，人人都愿意替你保密……就还是好孩子。”  
莱因哈特看着手中的酒杯，然后被邱梅尔牵着，走向右手边第一个如今和他算是姻亲的旧贵族。他正要把杯子递给对方，肩头却再次被环住。  
“是这样喂酒的吗？”一只干瘦的手压着他暴露的胸乳往上托按，“这些都是你的长辈、你的家人……如果对家人都这么利欲熏心、只有收钱才肯服务……”邱梅尔舔了一下他的耳垂，“那不真的成了婊子吗？”

亚历克过了凌晨还没有睡着。不知道为什么，他的脑海里一直出现吃午饭时，另一桌上发生的那些事情的画面……他虽然不能完全理解，但是莫名觉得很不舒服。  
“……我觉得莱因哈特不想待在那边，”他当时怯生生的扯了扯安妮罗杰的袖口，后者看了自己被几个老男人抱在怀里、嘴对嘴给他们喂酒的弟弟一眼，冷漠的收回视线。  
“小孩子知道什么？少操心点大人的事，”女大公细心给他切分牛肉，“莱因哈特开心着呢……没有男人他活不了。”  
“可是，”亚历克见安妮罗杰不肯做他的盟友，只好又转向希尔德，“我觉得……”  
“别可是了，”希尔德拿餐刀敲了敲他的盘子，“他过来是不可能的，男女有别……但是你不好好吃饭、乖乖听话——长大以后就得坐过去了。”  
亚历克于是咽下嘴边的话，开始专心对付盘中的食物……好像还挺好吃的，以至于他暂时忘记了莱因哈特。

……然而就在刚才，好像听到了……亚历克从床上翻身而起，警惕的听了一会儿，接着鞋都来不及穿就光着脚跑出去。  
他看到希尔德穿着两截式的男士睡衣堵在门口，比她高半个头的、穿着荷叶边女式睡裙的莱因哈特不让她关门，而同样穿着睡裙的安妮罗杰从希尔德的床上揉着眼睛坐起身。  
“怎么了？还想回来睡吗？”女大公抱着胳膊来到门口，靠在门框上露出一个讥讽的笑容，“当初希尔德又不是没给过你机会……自己不争气生不出女儿你怪谁？”  
亚历克不太明白这句话是什么意思，但是他知道自己不是女儿……所以他忽然没敢继续往前走，而是抱着床柱躲在纱帐后面，做贼似的听大人们说话。  
“我不是……但是我不想，”莱因哈特紧张的看了一眼身后的黑暗，“对不起希尔德，我不知道我做错了什么，你告诉我我一定改……但是我不想再陪你爸睡觉了！……我不想和老男人上床！他要我——”  
希尔德还没来得及表态，安妮罗杰忽然拉开她，一个箭步冲上去给了莱因哈特一耳光！接着那只手在一阵突如其来的死寂中缓缓下移，猩红如血的指甲抵住弟弟洁白如新雪的纤细颈项。  
“你不想和老男人上床？巧了莱因哈特……姐姐也不想，”女大公的声音又恢复了优雅和煦，“可是姐姐又有什么办法呢？只能忍着、只能等着……姐姐就想啊，总有等到的一天吧？天总要亮吧、太阳总要升起来吧？……恶人总要被惩罚、好人总要有好报吧？”  
女大公尖利的指甲用力，“都是你自己选的。你本来有机会，有真正爱你、保护你的家人……现在这样，怪得了谁呢？”  
安妮罗杰抽出指甲，用沾染的鲜血描了描弟弟已经艳丽非常的嘴唇，“回去吧，和岳父好好道个歉……至少还有人愿意要你呢。”

玛琳道夫拍了拍床沿。莱因哈特犹豫了一下走过去，跪坐在地毯上，把线条姣好的下巴放在岳父膝头，“爸爸……”  
玛琳道夫像之前的事情没发生似的，一手插进女婿打着卷的金色长发，拎着他抬起脸，摸了摸他脖子上的血丝，“这是怎么啦？猫儿打架打输了？”  
“没有……”莱因哈特忍着头皮传来的疼痛把自己剥光，然后赤身裸体的抱住岳父的小腿，“好疼啊爸爸……”  
玛琳道夫叹了口气，松开手，示意女婿光着屁股爬上床，让他隔着内裤舔自己的阴茎，“从来都是做孩子的心硬，做父母的心软……你就吃准爸爸了是不是？”  
“喏，润滑剂在这……看着爸爸干什么？不是不想被爸爸碰了吗？……别可怜兮兮的，背后不知道怎么恨爸爸呢！不恨？那好，自己把屁股扒开，嗯？……这样呢？里面湿了吗？”  
“里面……湿透了，”莱因哈特含着岳父勃起的阴茎含含糊糊的说话，透明的口水和前液混合着汇聚到他的颈窝，“爸爸可以干我了……想被爸爸干……没有不开心，一直都想……”  
“你这孩子，满口没一句实话，”玛琳道夫擦了擦女婿泛红的眼角，状似漫不经心地说，“对了，我看亚历克今年也12岁了，不太适合继续和女眷们睡……这次回来刚好，他的表哥表弟们都想看看这个未来的皇帝，亲近亲近，处处关系……从明天开始，让亚历克跟小辈们睡一屋吧。”  
莱因哈特给岳父口交的动作停了一下，“……亚历克才12岁，他那几个表哥都17、8了……”  
“12岁怎么了？”玛琳道夫提醒他，“不是男孩10岁以上就算大人了吗？”  
莱因哈特怔愣的看了他一会儿，然后顺着玛琳道夫的眼神，看到了放在床头那个玛琳道夫一开始要送给他的“礼物”……他想了一下，支起上半身，爬到床头拿到那个开了盖的盒子，又故意像发情的动物似的，咬着盒子的提手，肿胀的胸脯蹭着床单、屁股左摇右摆的翘起，色情而缓慢的爬回来。  
“我想要这个礼物，”莱因哈特讨好的用胸口去蹭玛琳道夫的胳膊，“爸爸能不能帮我……”  
“刚才不是还说不要，跟爸爸生气来着吗？”玛琳道夫照着女婿的会阴扇了一巴掌，后者会意的倒在他腿上，努力翘高屁股，双手用力扒开自己的屁眼，手指伸进去搅动流水不止的鲜红嫩肉，“我错了……想生怪物宝宝……小怪物想怀孕、然后生好多好多怪物宝宝……给爸爸当下酒菜吃……”  
玛琳道夫看他终于上道，才伸手翻过那个圣诞配色的盒子，从里面拿出一个鼓胀透明、塞满了明胶卵的畸形假阴茎，又在女婿两边屁股各打了一巴掌，“贱的慌……早答应不是没事了？”

莱因哈特觉得自己的小腹已经鼓起来了，但是那些湿滑颤动、相互挤压的明胶卵仍然源源不断、一个接一个的从深埋体内的假阴茎马眼挤出来，他不得不用力抱住自己的肚子，害怕那些东西被反向挤到胃里，“爸爸！已经够了……不能再射了呜……太多了……我会难产的，死掉就不能给爸爸生宝宝了呜呜……”  
“胡说八道，”玛琳道夫伸出一指按了按女婿被撑开的肛口——确实没什么再往里挤的余地了——于是抽开挤压器，又小心翼翼的拔出那个已经排空的假阴茎，捏了一把女婿的屁股，“明明是怪物的宝宝，哪里是爸爸的宝宝？你是小怪物爸爸可不是大怪物……我又不是你亲爸爸。”  
莱因哈特含着眼泪适应了几秒，然后抱着肚子坐起来，一步一挪的想要爬进岳父怀里，“爸爸嘴上这样说……但是我知道爸爸心里爱我……只是我不听话，爸爸才故意吓我……”他爬了两步屁股实在兜不住，两颗湿漉漉的明胶卵滑了出来，被他自己裹满细汗的粉色膝头碾碎、蓝色的液体流了一床。  
玛琳道夫见状皱眉，把已经快要爬到自己怀里顺势撒娇的女婿一把掀开——又是三颗明胶卵甩出来，莱因哈特被那种失禁感弄的直叫，但是玛琳道夫充耳不闻，只是将他仰面按倒，用肩膀架起莱因哈特的一条腿。  
“……不要！”莱因哈特感到岳父的鸡巴已经挤了进来，又一颗卵被排出碎裂，把两人结合处染成一片蓝色，然后他体内所有的明胶卵都开始互相挤压震荡、随着玛琳道夫干他的节奏刺激他内壁的每一个角落！“不要……啊爸爸！！爸爸慢点……啊呜呜……不行了……宝宝们要碎掉了……要被爸爸操流产了……啊啊啊啊呜呜呜爸爸……爸爸！”  
他的股间不断有颜色诡异的液体和碎块排出，偶尔也有那么一两个幸运的明胶卵完整滑落，被莱因哈特伸手捞在怀里，“这个没有碎掉……呜爸爸你看……这个宝宝没有碎掉……”  
玛琳道夫好笑的看着被操到胡言乱语的漂亮女婿，伸手怜爱的摸了一把他的脸……又趁其不备，一下从莱因哈特手中抢过那个蓝色的卵，捏在手里。  
“干什么？”他按着女婿的肚子，不让他抢回来，“小怪物为什么还要继续生小怪物？……不是说可以给爸爸做下酒菜吗？”他在莱因哈特面前用力一捏，让蓝色的汁液和碎块流满那张漂亮的脸，“爸爸不能把你操流产吗？”  
“……爸爸可以……爸爸做什么都可以……不生小怪物了……因为我贱呜呜……没有别的家人，只有爸爸……”莱因哈特看着玛琳道夫一边操他，一边把每一个完整滑落的明胶卵捏碎，眼泪不可克制的从两边脸颊流下，“没有恨爸爸……想通了，只爱爸爸一个人……没有撒谎，是真心的……”  
玛琳道夫终于满意，低下头，毫不嫌弃的亲了一下被蓝色碎块和液体弄的真的宛如一个怪物的女婿，“爸爸也爱你。”  
莱因哈特眨着眼睛看了他两秒，然后伸手环住岳父的脖子，受尽委屈似的大哭起来。

亚历克在返回狮子之泉的车上终于忍不住问出了那个问题。  
“妈妈，”他问希尔德，“为什么你和干妈一起睡，莱因哈特却和弗朗兹一起睡呢？”  
“哦，”希尔德漫不经心的摸了一下儿子的头顶，“我不是告诉过你吗？”  
“男女有别呀！”


	3. 坏血

安妮罗杰不喜欢莱因哈特这一周以来的表现。她承认，这次事情确实发展的稍微比以前严重了那么一些……但是对于一个成年人来说，莱因哈特闹别扭的时间也太长了！  
事情的起因要追溯到一周前，莱因哈特工作到一半，嘴里的精液还没有完全咽下去，海鹫俱乐部停电了。  
“发生什么了？”莱因哈特借机吐掉那些难闻的精液、挣开按着他的人，然后摸黑裹了一条浴巾去门口察看。这可不能算他偷懒怠工，万一是火灾或者恐怖袭击怎么办呢？服务客户重要，但是生命安全更重要——至少员工手册上是这么写的。  
走廊里也漆黑一片，他犹豫了两秒要不要按铃叫亲卫队。奇斯里早就被调职去看护执政凯瑟琳，而新上任的亲卫队长和皇帝有严重的、未解决的信任危机：莱因哈特觉得他总是在不恰当的场合摸自己，但是对方坚称这完全是皇帝副业干久了后的疑心病。  
还没等他权衡利弊妥当，莱因哈特突然感到一阵天旋地转，被好几个人从后面按倒在地，他的浴巾也被扯开扔掉，然后一块黑布蒙住他的眼睛，又有什么东西堵住他的嘴。“卖的也太贵了！”“这除了高级军官和贵族子弟谁能嫖得起？”“就算再漂亮，溢价也太高了吧！”“不患寡而患不均！”“和尚摸得我摸不得？”——莱因哈特只听到一阵愤愤不平七嘴八舌的吵闹，然后他很快就在粗暴的动作和没有止境的抽插中昏了过去。  
直到第二天中午莱因哈特才在极端的反胃、偏头痛和满身精斑中醒来，俱乐部的保镖赶来替他联系上狮子之泉，然后他被盖上毯子秘密送回去。安妮罗杰和希尔德终于抽空从歌剧院回来看他的时候事情已经演变成了这样：莱因哈特把自己反锁在卧室里，各种各样腔调丰富的砸东西声音过后，安妮罗杰看到弟弟隔着门递出一张信纸，上面写着自己的诉求。她看到希尔德皱着眉头读了一遍，然后自己接过，也跟着看了一遍。

“我们调查过了，”安妮罗杰疲惫的蹲在门口，她已经三天没有换裙子了，“停电了，不仅是附属妓院，整个俱乐部都停电了，没有录像，什么都没有……现在不是秘密警察的时代了，议会天天给我们找麻烦……这不是姐姐爱不爱你的问题，没有证据我们也不能做什么啊？”  
“好了好了你不要哭，这么大个人了怎么越活越回去了……对了，”安妮罗杰趴在地上从门缝去看莱因哈特，“你身上的精液送去做化验了吗？如果可以在犯罪数据库匹配上DNA的话也……什么？三天前就洗澡洗掉了？你干嘛回来第一件事就洗澡？”  
“姐姐没有怪你的意思……但是现在确实什么都没有，我看还是算了，说出去还丢人……希尔德忙着呢。你自己也知道，你老婆和平年代可比你有用多了，怎么可能天天陪着你……姐姐陪在这里还不够吗？差不多得了，姐姐晚上给你做好吃的，赶紧出来啊乖。”  
“那你还想怎么样？”安妮罗杰换了个姿势，揉了揉自己发麻的脚腕，“我不是说了没有证据……上法庭？告俱乐部？”  
女大公终于变了脸色，隔着门冷笑一声，“认真的吗，莱因哈特？卖了这么久的淫，上过你的人没有一千也有几百，告别人强奸你？出庭是要让所有人看见的——就算你不嫌丢人，希尔德以后还怎么做人？”  
“这是两码事，”莱因哈特终于打开门、从门缝里露出小半张气鼓鼓的脸，“我可是仔细读了合同的……他们又没给钱又没登记，而且还有人打了我……分明就是强奸！我卖淫你们不也都接受了？被强奸反而更丢人吗？”  
“那是两码事，”安妮罗杰学着弟弟的语气回答他，“虽然现在实际政务都是希尔德和议会在干了，你毕竟名义上还是皇帝，是帝国的最高统治者。”  
“统治者卖淫不过是性变态而已，你的同行从古至今就没少过这种人，”安妮罗杰耐心给他解释，“被强奸就不一样了……你卖淫只说明你是个好色好财的变态，但你要是被强奸？那你就是个笑话。”  
“第一家庭也不能挑战人民……帝国人已经习惯统治者是变态了，”女大公站起来，向门里的皇帝伸出一只手，“但帝国人还没有习惯统治者是笑话……怎么样？出来一起吃晚饭吗？”  
莱因哈特瞪了她半晌……然后“碰”的一声关上门。

“……自那天起就没出来过，”安妮罗杰对希尔德和今天才匆匆赶到的岳父解释，“跟我绝食抗议呢……我管不了了，反正他现在也是你们家的人，你们看要怎么办吧。”  
“你辛苦了，”希尔德把住安妮罗杰的胳膊，摸着她的后背安慰她，“你自己有好好吃东西吗？”  
玛琳道夫有点心疼，找了一个改锥就试图撬门，并且边撬边问里面，“女婿……别闹别扭了……你还有别的要求没有？告俱乐部这个事是不行的……别的要求你都可以提，一家人商量嘛！”  
门终于被撬开后，他们三人走进去，就看到莱因哈特仰面躺在床上，大大的蓝眼睛睁着，似乎在仔细研究天花板的纹路。  
玛琳道夫松了口气，第一个坐到床边，揭开被子审视了一番女婿的裸体——看上去还好，没有被操坏，以后应该还能用。  
“饿不饿啊？”他拿出一包早已准备好的草莓巧克力味营养液，“别生气了……要怎么样你才肯出去？”  
莱因哈特扭头不肯喝。直到三个人都围着他坐下，六双眼睛看着他，莱因哈特才觉得找回了一点点面子，勉勉强强的开口，“我不上班了……我再也不要去上班了……我就呆在家里，”他把脸搁在岳父手心，非常可怜的抬眼道，“我和爸爸呆在一起……以后只让爸爸一个人操我好不好？”  
“这个嘛，”玛琳道夫沉吟了一会儿，看向希尔德，“这个爸爸说了也不算数……女儿，你觉得呢？”  
希尔德有点不太高兴，莱因哈特欠的债还没还清呢，他少说还得工作十年。再说了，现在正经活本来就是她在干，莱因哈特连副业都不做了就呆在家里……那不是以后光明正大要她养着吗？  
“不太好吧？”执政凯瑟琳抱着双手，“这不是吃软饭吗？本来立宪以后你活着死了也没什么区别，才让你好歹做做副业补充家用……现在这样……”  
“那我死了算了……反正也没人想我活着，”莱因哈特立刻抢白，然后闭上眼睛做出一副英勇就义的样子。  
“别听他瞎说，”安妮罗杰哼了一声，“我还不了解他吗？他要寻死十几年前就死了——他就不是那种会自杀的人，除了被刺杀或者生了什么治不了的重病，我这个弟弟绝不会主动去死的。”说罢为了支持自己的话，安妮罗杰轻车熟路的抢过莱因哈特的枕头，趁他反应过来前往下用力一抖——一堆吃空的巧克力糖纸掉了出来。  
莱因哈特尴尬至极。他的枪就放在床另一端的保险柜里，他当然可以现在就去把枪翻出来以死明志，在家人面前挽回尊严。但是安妮罗杰毕竟了解他，他确实不是那种会自杀的人……他从来就是一个心存侥幸的机会主义者，即使犯下滔天大错，也总是想着会不会有发生奇迹的那一天。为此他不惜找各种各样的借口留在这个世界上。  
“爸爸，你看她们，合起伙来欺负我……”莱因哈特无奈之下只好求助家里唯一的援军，抱着玛琳道夫把脸埋进岳父的领子，“不想再出去卖了呜呜，得病了怎么办呀……嫖我的人都好坏，只有爸爸对我好……我不想再工作了呜呜……”  
“算了算了，”玛琳道夫也抱住女婿，一边摸他的屁股一边打圆场，“剩下的钱等亚历克成年了再还吧……债多不压身，晚几年还完也是一样……就当给我个面子吧，女儿？”  
“亚历克现在才15岁，”希尔德仍然不太高兴，“那这三年就干养着你女婿？”  
反复被女儿驳面子，玛琳道夫也有点不开心，语气变重了一点，“女婿这么漂亮，吃几碗软饭怎么了？又不是吃不起。再说你妈也去世那么多年了……大不了当我续了个小老婆好了。”  
“那行吧……基本生活费我出，但是零用钱你自己给他发，”希尔德最后终于屈服。清官难断家务事，当你有一个糊涂爹和糊涂丈夫的时候尤其如此。所以说女人要谨慎结婚，不然老在中间受夹板气……可叹她当年太年轻，都不知道这些道理！

玛琳道夫父女你一言我一语的离开后，安妮罗杰借口要照顾弟弟吃东西留了下来。  
“挺会的嘛，我看你是当婊子当出经验了，不愧是我们家最聪明的孩子……当初怎么没把你送进宫？”女大公心平气和的撕开封口，把营养液递给弟弟。  
莱因哈特假装没听懂姐姐在说什么，裹着被子迫不及待的接过营养液，没几口就喝的干干净净。  
“还有吗？”他揉着仍然轻微抽搐的胃部问姐姐。  
安妮罗杰耸肩，“没了。你现在能下床走动了吧？去洗个澡，让人给你挑件漂亮衣服打扮一下……今天是菲尼第一次过来做客……你可不要给亚历克丢人。”  
听到亚历克的名字，莱因哈特脸上浮现出一丝忧虑，“亚历克真的要……”  
“父债子偿，天经地义，”安妮罗杰扔了一件浴袍给他，“而且至少还有三年呢，谁知道会发生什么？”  
“战争债虽然数字巨大，但是钱的事情，终究还是可以还清的，”安妮罗杰看着莱因哈特走向浴室的背影问他，“不过你知道的吧，莱因哈特？”  
“还有一些别的东西……一旦欠下是很难还清的。”她看到弟弟抓着玻璃门的手动了一下。  
要么用生命，要么用自由和尊严。

菲利克斯洗完澡穿着睡衣坐在亚历克的床上。亚历克还在浴室里。  
他回忆着刚才的用餐经历，不禁感慨学校里的流言果然不是空穴来风：平时深居简出、只有重大节日能远远看到一面的皇帝和女大公穿着非常相似的缎面摆袖长袍，一个用深红刺金的发圈扎着高马尾，另一个用纯黑绣银的缎子盘着发辫——然后两人用餐全程都没有坐自己的位子，而是分别靠在玛琳道夫父女身边陪酒陪食。这也就算了，吃到一半女大公和皇帝还吵了起来，最后他目瞪口呆的看着安妮罗杰给了莱因哈特一下，转身抱着希尔德边哭边发脾气，“我才不要分享……小时候妈妈就只要我分享……从来没跟他说过！希尔德，你只能爱我一个你知道吗？我再也不要分享了……我们就当他死了！亚历克也是我们的孩子……跟他没关系！”执政凯瑟琳立刻拍着她的背哄她，“没事没事，不分享……你紧张什么呀安妮？我们虽然还没离婚，但那只是为了财产和权力继承的名分……正经贵族家庭都是这样的！我对他早就没感觉了，你别担心，啊？”莱因哈特听到这里也不干了，扯开自己的领子攀住玛琳道夫的脖子发疯，“爸爸，你听她们在说什么呀！怎么能在外人面前这么说我！……全家就我没人要吗？！”玛琳道夫又开始哄女婿，最后整个餐厅鸡飞狗跳，侍从们捂嘴掩笑。只有亚历克见怪不怪的吃完了自己的食物，然后拉着他上楼去卧室。  
这难道就是所谓的……菲利克斯后来想到那句在军校生中流传的笑话，“爬灰的爬灰，养小姑子的养小姑子，从里到外只有墙上的黄金狮子是干净的”吗？

这时一阵风铃声传来，然后亚历克揭开床帐爬了上来。  
菲利克斯有点紧张。俗话说龙生龙凤生凤、老鼠的儿子会打洞，亚历克这一家人这么邪门……他感到自己作为一个家风淳朴的米达麦亚会不会有些难以消受。  
但是这种紧张没两秒就消失了——亚历克真的很漂亮。他和皇帝还有女大公像是一个模子刻出来的……但是更青春、更灵动、更纯洁……至少看上去是这样。  
亚历克其实心里也很紧张。他琢磨了半天要怎么开口。“喝多了心里难过，今晚实在不能一个人呆着……请过来抱着我，不要离开”？但是他才15岁，刚才也就喝了几杯果汁……“米达麦亚这个姓真好听……比我自己的姓好听多了。我不喜欢自己的姓”？这会不会又太委婉了？没有经过专业训练的人不一定知道这是“我以后想要埋进你家祖坟”的意思……亚历克思来想去，最后还是决定直抒胸臆，以诚实取胜。  
“菲尼，”他先是小心翼翼的凑近，亲了对方的耳朵尖一下，然后又拉着自己的睡衣领口往下扯，“你觉得我好看吗？”  
“挺好看的，”菲利克斯诚实的点头。作为一个正直的米达麦亚，他绝不可以撒谎！  
“那我有话想对你说……你愿意听一听吗？”亚历克把自己剥个精光，拉着好友的手来摸自己小巧幼嫩的乳头。  
“你……你说，我听着……”菲利克斯拼命克制，但还是开始有点脸红了。  
亚历克也跟着开始脸红，他虽然理论知识丰富——他已经跟着莱因哈特卖淫的录像视频学习了一年怎么做妓女了，预计成年后可以立刻出师——但是毕竟也没有任何实战经验。  
但他最后还是克服了自己羞涩的心情——人的幸福要靠自己争取！他要是有想要达到的目的，就一定要自己亲口说出来！  
“是这样的菲尼……我，”他眨着蓝汪汪的大眼睛，坐上好友的大腿，用自己锻炼得宜的小屁股蹭来蹭去，“我想要以后……只对你一个人卖淫！”  
菲利克斯没反应过来，“我也喜欢……你说什么？卖什么淫？”  
“啊，你不愿意吗？”亚历克有点沮丧，“那就算了……我也只是试试……干妈说你都不愿意娶我就真的没人娶我了。”  
娶你？菲利克斯更加迷惑了。他抓住想要翻身下床的亚历克的手，两人鸡同鸭讲了半天，才终于搞清楚，原来亚历克是在说想和他结婚！  
“对呀，”亚历克用看白痴的眼神看着他，“干妈一直是这么跟我说的……婚姻就是定点对口卖淫呀？”  
是这样吗？菲利克斯不敢苟同。至少他绝不会用这个词形容他的爸爸妈妈！  
“我不喜欢你用这个词……但是！”他赶在亚历克回嘴前补充，“我愿意和你结婚……等我们长大以后。”  
“今天不行吗？”亚历克有点失望。  
“我们才15岁呀？今天怎么结婚？”菲利克斯不明所以。  
“那好吧，我就再等几年，”亚历克把睡衣找回来穿上，然后盖上被子和菲利克斯抱在一起，“……你干什么？不结婚不可以摸我……把手拿出来！唔……你怎么……不行……”  
菲利斯克用枕头蒙住两人，这里一下那里一下的亲他，“明明是你先的……你的屁股里面为什么这么湿？你是小姑娘吗？”  
“……你怎么知道小姑娘是什么样？”亚历克感到怀疑，“别往里摸了……要么结婚要么给钱……我不是免费的！”  
“对我免费不行吗？”菲利克斯无师自通的把他掀过去，从背后压住亚历克，咬他细碎的金发，“我也不知道为什么……我好像……”  
“啊啊啊……你先出去……啊啊……呜呜呜菲尼……我说不行……呜……你怎么这样呀……你强奸我呜呜呜……”  
“胡说八道，”菲利克斯紧张的捂住他的嘴，“不要乱用词呀！被别人听到告诉我爸怎么办？……我们米达麦亚家可从来没有出过强奸犯。”  
“知道害怕了吧？”亚历克努力翻身未果，侧脸亲了一下好友的下巴，“那你以后一定要和我结婚啊，我们说好了？”  
菲利克斯在黑暗中点了点头，“我向你发誓……”他又和亚历克接了个吻，才说完了自己的话。  
“我以我爸爸的名义发誓……我绝对不会背叛你的！”


End file.
